For Love & Family
by YankeeGirl27
Summary: This prompt was requested from the 100th reviewer on Happily Forever After that I co-author with charmed1twenty4. Captain Swan family day and date night. A one-shot for now but subject to change. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters.


**A/N: This prompt was requested from the 100th reviewer on Happily Forever After that I co-author with charmed1twenty4. I have decided not to do this in the HFA timeline only because it would be hard to make it fit. I hope all of you who read this enjoy it. Depending on what you all think of it I may continue on with the story or just leave it as a one-shot**

 **Prompt**

 **CS Family Picnic or CS date night**

 **(I decided to do both)**

Spring had finally come around after a winter filled with lots of snow and the Jones family was ready to get out on the Jolly Roger for some family time. Emma was glad that they could do it this weekend even though she hadn't been feeling well, she was hoping that the fresh air would do her well. Henry was going to be spending the night Friday to spend Saturday on the ship but would be going back with her parents Saturday night. Emma didn't know that because Killian wanted to surprise her with a date night after the rest of the family was to head home.

"Love, you're going to be late for work if you don't get going. Your father won't like that and he will blame me." Killian yells from the kitchen they have shared for the past 3 years. After they had removed the darkness and got Killian back from the underworld neither one of them was willing to part ways. They chose to move into the house Killian had picked for them that Emma was living in after coming back from Camelot and had gotten married a year later.

"I'm coming," Emma said pulling her hair up into a ponytail before taking the hot chocolate her husband had made her. "Thank you babe," Emma say before placing an innocent kiss to his lips before taking a sip of the drink. "Henry is coming here after school and knows he needs to get his homework done or he can't go on the Jolly Roger tomorrow. We are, also, meeting Regina, Robin, Roland and Hanna for dinner at Granny's. What are you going to be doing today?" Emma tells him all of this while getting ready to leave the house.

"I'm going to go make sure the Jolly is ready to set sail tomorrow. How are you feeling today? Why won't you just go see a doctor?" Killian asks worried about his True Love.

"I'm going today on my lunch break. I promise things are fine. If they weren't I would have told you." Emma places her arms around his neck as his hand and hook come to rest on her hips pulling her closer to him. Sharing a passionate kiss before she heads out the door that makes her head spin.

The rest of the day goes like any other normal day in Storybrooke. Her doctor's appointment goes the way she thought it would and she is ready to be home with her family. Once the end of the day came around she got home as soon as possible to spend some time with her son before meeting the rest of them for dinner at Granny's. "Hey kid, how was your day at school?" Emma asked as she came through the door and saw him sitting at the table.

"It was good Mom. How was work? Dad said you had a doctor's appointment today. Are you feeling okay?" Henry looked up from his math book before taking a bite of his snack.

"I'm fine. Speaking of Killian, where is he?" Emma asked looking into kitchen and living room, not spotting him.

"He went upstairs to clean up before dinner. He said he was working on the Jolly all day to make sure it was ready for tomorrow and that everything is good. He said we could head out at first light if you say it's okay?" Henry was excited to be getting back on the ship after a harsh winter.

"I'll talk to Killian about it and I'll let you know." Emma says heading for the stairs.

As she goes to open their bedroom door she can hear the shower running and wishes they did not have to leave for dinner soon or she would join him. She hears the shower shut off as she is getting ready to grab a new shirt out of their closet. She had stripped down to her bra and jeans when she felt his hand pulling her back into his chest. As he started placing kisses to her neck as she relaxed into his arms as her head drops back to his shoulder to allow him more room.

"Killian," she moaned, "You need to stop and get dressed. We can't do this especially with Henry downstairs."

Hook finally pulled away going to his side of the closet to get dressed. Even though Emma told him he had to stop she kept stealing glances over at him as he was getting dressed. They were able to keep their hands to themselves and make it downstairs in time to leave for dinner. Henry had finished his homework while waiting on his parents and was waiting on them while he played videos games in the living room.

"Henry, let's go. We all know how Regina doesn't like it when people are late," Emma says ushering them all out of the house and into the bug.

They arrive at Granny's before the rest of the family so they push their table together and wait on them to order. Once Regina and Robin arrived with their family they had a great family dinner and tried not to tell Roland about them going out on the Jolly Roger the next day. With Hanna only being 6 months old, Regina and Robin were not ready to take her out on the water just yet so it was going to be the three of them and the Charming family. After having an entertaining dinner; Emma, Killian and Henry went home to watch a movie before calling it a night.

"Killian, can I talk to you about something," Emma asked later that night as they were lying in bed.

"Swan, you can ask me anything and you know that," Killian answered rolling over so that they were facing each other.

Emma let out a chuckle, "Why do you still continue to call me Swan when it's no longer my name? And no that isn't my question."

Killian pulls Emma toward him and gives her a kiss, "Because even though we are married you are will always be my swan. So what is your question?"

"We haven't talked about this for awhile but how do you feel about us starting a family? Henry is already 16 and I would really like to fill this house with the laughter of little ones." Emma says burying her face into his chest.

"Emma," Killian says with a serious voice and lifting her chin so that she is looking at him, "I wouldn't want anything more than to have more children with you. No matter how many you want I can't wait to have little blond haired, green eyed lasses running around the houses."

Emma gives him a kiss before saying, "They will look like their daddy."

Killian moves in to kiss Emma and does not stop when he rolls them so he is lying on top of her. Emma continues to kiss him back with just as much passion sealing their deal on having more children.

Morning rolls around and Emma wakes up to Henry moving around his room down the hall rather loudly. Killian was still asleep under her so she was not worried about what Henry was up to until she heard the sound of their own bedroom door being opened. Thankfully, Regina had taught her how to use magic to get her and Hook into clothes if a moment like this were to arise. So with a wave of her hand both she and Killian were clothed in pajamas.

"Let's go! You said first light and neither of you are up and dressed yet." Henry said as he stormed into the room causing Killian to jump awake.

"Henry, can you give us a moment. Go get yourself breakfast and we will be down soon." Emma tells him, not moving from her position lying on Killian's chest.

"Fine," the teenager sighed as he headed out of the room just as the doorbell rang signalling the arrival of the Charmings.

"Love, I think this means we need to get up now," Killian placed a kiss to her lips before moving out of the bed. "How are you feeling this morning."

"I'm fine. I told you the doctor didn't find anything wrong. Stop worrying, please." Emma says moving toward the closet for the clothes she was going to wear before she had to change into her swimsuit later. She did not notice though that Hook had a bag with him when he walked out of the room.

When Emma got downstairs she was attacked by 4 year old Neal and the newest member of the Charming family, 18 month old Ruthie, who came as a surprise to the whole family. She adored her big sister though and Emma loved having her and Neal around. As they all made their way to the Jolly Roger, Snow could tell something was off with her oldest.

"Emma, what's going on? Something is off with you." Snow gets up the courage to ask her once the guys are farther away.

"Nothing Mom. Just have a lot on my mind." Emma answered as Ruthie snuggled further into her sister's arms while sucking on her thumb.

When they all made it onto the ship Killian told Henry he would let him sail but that he was going to get them out of the docks before Henry took over. Life jackets were put on Neal and Ruthie with them still being little and they were ready to launch. Emma and Mary Margaret took things below deck while the men got things going up top. When Emma got back up on deck after putting her stuff in the captain's quarters she went straight to Killian and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind before settling her head against his back. After a couple of minutes she looked up and watched her family playing a game on deck and listened to the laughter of her younger siblings.

"Lad, would you like to come take the wheel?" Killian yelled down to Henry, who hurried up to the wheel.

"Just keep going southeast. We'll let down the anchor in a couple of hours." Killian tells him before taking Emma's hand and leading her to the other end of the ship.

He had laid out a blanket and after sitting down pulled Emma down with him and situated her between his legs before he started kissing her neck. Emma tried keep herself in check but her body betrayed her as her head fell to the side giving him more space to kiss. He hit a spot on her he knew would get her worked up but Emma could not let it get that far.

"Killian," Emma started trying to suppress a moan, "You've got to stop. My parent's are on board all with the kids.

"Don't want to stop, love" he places another kiss to her neck, "But I will because I get you all to myself tonight."

Turning to looking at Killian confused Emma asks, "How do you have me all to yourself? What about Henry?"

Looking over at the lad he says, "Henry is going to stay with your parent's tonight because I wanted some extra time on board with just you. So we will dock, let them go and then will take off again for a night on the water. We will dock again in the morning and meet all of them for breakfast."

"Oh Killian. I'm glad I get to see this romantic side of you," Emma tells him before pulling him into a passionate kiss that gets interrupted with a scream of her name from her little sister.

Killian releases Emma and they both make their way back over to the family. Even though Neal does not have magic it turns out both the girls do so Emma has been working with Ruthie, since her magic came in much earlier than Emma's did. When it first happened it was the day of her first birthday. While they were having the party Emma had lit the candles to the cake with magic and when they told Neal he would help blow them out Ruthie fussed, did a wave of her hands and the flame on the candles disappeared. From that day, Emma and Regina started looking into how to help her and started teaching her to control it. 

Emma decided now was a good time for a lesson when Snow said they needed to get lunch together for the younger two so that they could nap before swimming in the ocean later.

"Ruthie, come here please," Emma said as she moved to the middle of the deck.

Picking her sister up she said, "Okay, so think about what Mommy packed for lunch and keep concentrating on it while you wave your hand and it should appear on the table I get set up.

Emma waved her hand as the table and chairs appeared, then told Ruthie to do the same thing for the food. It took her a couple of tries but she finally got all of the food on the table for everyone to eat. Snow loved seeing her girls together and watching how Emma handled teaching her baby sister magic. All of them sat down at the table for lunch after letting the anchor down and continued to laugh and joke with each other until it was time for naps and the anchor to be pulled back up.

While the two little ones were napping the adults continued to sit at the table talking while Henry steered the ship farther out to sea. After looking up at the sky, Killian stood to drop the anchor just as Ruthie appeared on deck with a frightened looking Neal.

"How did the two of you get there," Snow asked looking between her two youngest.

"Sissy, did it. That was scary. I no wanna do that again." Neal said moving away from his little sister and into his father's arms.

"Mom, can I handle this?" Emma asked moving toward her mother and sister.

"Go for it because I'm at a loss for word," Snow told her oldest.

"Baby, how did you get you and Neal up on deck?" Emma asked picking her sister up into her arms.

With a shrug of her shoulders they realized the Ruthie had no idea what she did and was just as scared. They let it go but knew that they would need to talk to Regina when they got back. Everyone changed from their clothes into their swimsuits and were ready to get into the water when Killian realized Emma hadn't come out of the captain's quarters yet.

"Love?" Killian asked knocking on the door, "Can I come in?"

Emma let out a sigh, "Yeah, you can come in."

Seeing Emma sitting on the bed, back against the wall with her suit in her hands instead of on her, Killian asked, "What's wrong? Why aren't you ready to swim."

Fiddling with the suit Emma says, "It doesn't fit. I can't swim today. I'm going to need to get a new one."

"Emma, that doesn't make sense. You've only had that one for about a year and you certainly haven't put on any weight that would keep it from fitting unless you are talking about the top because your breast have gotten a bit bigger," eyeing the black bikini with white anchors on it. She had a matching one at home that was white with black anchors.

Emma does not realize a tear is rolling down her cheeks as she chuckles until her husband sits on the bed and wipes it away. "I've been keeping something from you," Emma looks at her husband with a look of regret in her eyes.

"Love, if you are getting ready to finally tell me you are with child then don't look so sad." Killian says seeing the shock on her face.

"Wh.. How… uh.. did you know?" Emma asked in complete shock at how he just said it without a care.

"Well like I said, your breast are a bit larger, your new box of feminine products haven't been touched in almost 2 months and you may think you were being sneaking but I do wake up when you get out of bed every morning with sickness. It wasn't that hard to put it all together. I knew you would tell me when you were ready. I figured you wouldn't tell me until after the doctor's appointment anyway even though I wish I had been there with you." Killian tells her before he places a kiss to the side of her head.

Emma is still in shock that he knew but is glad that she is no longer keeping the secret from her husband.

"Love, as much as I would like to celebrate this with you now we can't." Killian says in between kisses, "Our family is ready to swim. Is there a way you can make the top a bit larger with magic so it will fit?"

With a nod of her head Emma works her magic on her suit before using magic to get it on her. She knew that if she took her time putting it on it would never end up on and their family would be left waiting on them for most of the afternoon.

"I'm glad we are having a night alone," Emma whispers against Killian's lips before placing a passionate kiss to them.

"Me, too. Now let's go swimming," Killian says grabbing her and and pulling her toward the door to go back up.

They spend the rest of the afternoon playing with Henry, Neal, and Ruthie in the water. Killian sees Snow eyeing Emma every now and then like she knows the secret Emma is hiding but he does not want anyone to know. He wants to keep it between them for the time being. He can't wait to be a father. He felt like he would get the chance when Bae ended up on his ship but that didn't go so well. Now he is getting that chance with Henry and he is so happy to get to be a big part of his life. This child is a blessing to both him and Emma. She is getting the second chance at being the mother she didn't get to be to Henry. For him it is something he never thought he would get. He can't wait to see if this little one will look more like him or Emma. If he had to choose he wanted a little girl, who looked just like her mommy.

He could not help but stare at Emma while she rocked back and forth whispering to her sister once they had all come out of the water. They were all still in their swimsuits, Emma could tell that he kept looking at her. Every time she looked over at him while he was staring she could tell that he was not just looking at her, he was staring at her stomach like he could already see her child growing within her. Placing her sister down on the blanket since she had fallen asleep she moves to put on one of Killian's shirts on over her swimsuit before moving down to sit with her mom.

Emma did not want their family day to end, but was excited to have some time with Killian now that he knew their big news. As they docked in Storybrooke Harbor, Ruthie didn't want to leave Killian's arms which is where she has been since she woke up from her nap. Killian was even able to dock the ship with just one hand since she would not go back to her parents or sister. Emma loved getting to see him with Ruthie though because he has been so good with her since the day she was born and they have such a sweet bond. He has always been the first one to offer to stay with Neal or Ruthie if Snow and Charming needed a break. She loved seeing this sweet side of him that others don't get to see. She got to see every side of him and it made her love him more than she thought possible.

"Sweet girl," Emma started rubbing her sister's back while her face was buried in her brother-in-law's neck, "You need to go with Mommy and Daddy."

"No," Ruthie whined, "Ay wif KK." Ruthie tightened her arms around Killians neck.

"You can't stay with me and Emmy, honey. You need to sleep in your own bed. Maybe next week sometime you can come have a sleepover with us?" Killian says pulling her away so he can look at her.

Ruthie shakes her head up and down really fast as Emma and Killian let out a chuckle. Pulling her sister from her husband's arms Emma carries Ruthie over to her mom before giving her to her mom she gave her a kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast lad. Have a good night with your grandparents." Killian tells Henry giving him a hug.

"See you tomorrow, Dad," Henry answered returning the hug. He had started calling him and Robin, Dad, not long after they both married his moms.

"Bye Mom. Love you," Henry tells her giving her a hug too.

"Bye, kid, love you too. I'll see you tomorrow." Emma said giving him a kiss to the top of his head, which was getting harder since he was getting to be almost as tall as her.

Once they could no longer see their family Killian turned Emma around in his arms pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Now that it's just us how about we set sail again," Killian says pulling away from Emma.

"Let's do that," Emma said giving him one last kiss, "I'm going to go get out of my swimsuit and into something more comfortable. Do you want me to bring anything up for you?"

"If you don't mind bringing up my sweats and a t-shirt, love. I packed a bag for both of us it's in the closet in the captain's quarters," Killian placed a kiss to her hand before moving back up to the wheel to take them back out to sea.

When Emma got into the bag she saw that not only had Killian packed her sweats and a t-shirt too, he had, also, packed her some very romantic lingerie and could not help but chuckle. Pulling the deep purple set out of the bag she realized he had even gotten the top in a size larger. This made her chuckle even more that he had been paying such close attention to the size increase of her breast. Pulling off her swimsuit she realized how cute the lingerie really was after she conjured up a full length mirror so that she could see it on herself.

Emma could not believe how much she liked the color on herself. It was such a dark purple it was almost black. Pulling her sweats and t-shirt on over it she couldn't wait to watch his bright blue eyes darken when he saw the lingerie he picked out for her. Finally going up deck she walked over to Killian and put her arms around his neck placing herself between him and the wheel after setting his sweats down next to them.

"When will we be out far enough?" Emma whispered in his ear.

Looking down at her he could see the fire in her eyes. "Just a couple more miles, love," Killian placed a kiss to her cheek before moving her out from in front of himself acting like her look and whisper didn't get to him.

Once they were out far enough Killian grabbed his clothes before going behind closed doors to change even after his wife told him that he could just change out on the deck. He knew what she was trying to get at and since she had her sweats on he knew she had found the lingerie but he had plans for the evening and he was not about to mess those up by giving into the flirtations she was throwing at him. When he came back on deck he had brought dinner back up with him and was glad his mother-in-law had been willing to help him have dinner ready for them. Placing it on the table he went up behind her and started kissing her neck while his hand came up under her shirt to settle on her stomach.

"Are you ready for dinner, Swan?" Killian asked placing one more kiss to her neck before turning her to face him.

"Lead the way, pirate," Emma smirked up at him.

As they sat and ate dinner Emma couldn't help what wonder what their life would be like after the baby came.

"Emma, what are you thinking about over there?" Killian asks while reaching over to hold her hand.

"I'm just wondering if this romantic side of you will last when I look like a whale. And if it will still last once we are both exhausted from being up with the baby," Emma tells him looking down at her food. She doesn't want this to end. She loves their date nights too much to give this up when this baby comes.

"Love, look at me please," Killian coaxs Emma to look up at him as he moves his chair around to sit next to her and uses his hook to raise her chin. "We will still have our date nights. I bet your parents will be more than willing to watch their grandchild when we want to have a date night. Please don't worry about this at the moment and let's just enjoy our night."

Emma leans over and kisses him before whispering, "Thanks for calming my nerves," before kissing him again.

Killian moves his hand into Emma's hair while pulling her closer to him so that he can deepen the kiss they are sharing. Running his tongue along Emma's lower one he felt her open them just enough for him to deepen the kiss pulling her into his lap. Instead of sit on him the way he had pulled her over, Emma continued to deepen the kiss and in order to get herself closer to him she moved in such a way to be able to straddle his legs, pressing her body into his.

"Killian…" Emma breathed out in between moans and him moving his lips down her neck, "Can we please slow down? This pregnancy is already making me extremely sensitive."

Killian let out a chuckle, "Love, we can do whatever you want to do but it you want to slow down you may want to move from straddling my lap."

Emma gave him one last kiss before moving back to her chair so that they could finish dinner and hopefully without getting carried away this time. After they had talked some more about baby things; names, if they wanted to know the sex, what they wanted the nursery to look like and what room they wanted it to be. They, also, talked about ways they wanted to tell everyone else. All Emma knew at this point was that she didn't want to tell anyone until after she got through the first trimester.

Once they were done with dinner, Emma cleaned up the table with magic before Killian laid out a couple of blankets with pillows on the quarterdeck so that they could look at the stars, but so that Killian's could sit with his back against the poop deck and they could look out over the Jolly Roger. Killian sat down and pulled his wife down into his arms before placing his hand on her stomach under the t-shirt and lingerie she had on before he started kissing her neck. Emma turned her head to kiss him passionately, but Killian had other ideas when he turned her around causing her to have to straddle him again.

Pulling off the t-shirt Emma was wearing he could not help but stare at the way she filled out the lingerie he bought for her. He was worried he wouldn't get the right size, but looking at it now he realized he choose perfectly and the fact that she was still comfortable being in lingerie he moved to kiss her with more passion than he had ever kissed her with before. He found her even more beautiful knowing that she was carrying the child they created together out of love. Emma let out a deep moan as Killian moved from kissing her and started kissing along the lace near her breast. He had barely touched her and Emma was already getting close to not being able to handle much more.

"Killian," Emma moaned gripping his hair as he continued to kiss her all over, "Please don't stop."

Killian let out a chuckle, "I don't plan on it, love."

Emma moves her hands to pull his t-shirt over his head running her fingers through the course hair that covers his chest. Before she started placing kissing up from his chest to his lips and pulling his head back to with more passion than she could imagine. Her hands going back into his hair while his hand moved to cover her breast and his hooked rested on her lower back. He moves his hand and hook down to her sweats and he starts to push them off of her. Emma stands to push them down the rest of the way but did not allow Killian to stand with her. Since Emma wouldn't let him stand he grabs her legs and pulls her closer to him as he starts to kiss up the inside of her legs. Not having anywhere else to hold onto since Emma grabs his head and pushes him closer to her.

Continuing to move up her legs kissing her, he avoids where she wants him most.

"Hook, please!" Emma moans as she tries to direct him to where she wants him to really be kissing her.

Finally giving into his wife he uses his hook to pull the matching thong off of her before moving his mouth over her mound and kissing her. Emma thought she was going to combust with just one kiss. Worrying about Emma holding herself up Killian moves her down to lay on the makeshift bed before he starts kissing her. Emma could not take not being able to touch him as she moves her hands down to the waistband of his sweats and started pushing them down. After years in her world he still did not like the feel of modern day underwear and refused to wear it so taking off his sweats meant that her husband was now naked and at the moment that is the way she wanted it. Killian continued to kiss down Emma's chest and to the end of her lingerie before he pulled it up over her head.

"I love you," Killian whispered in Emma's ear before he started to kiss from her pulse point round to her lips.

"I love you, too. Now can you please get inside me. I'm going crazy," Emma was able to get out as her husband was kissing her.

As he pushed into her, Emma let out a long moan and tangled her fingers into the hair on the back of his neck. Killian continued to move and in out of Emma. He can that she is close but is going to need help. They do not usually use his hook when having sex but at this moment it is all he wanted to use. His hand is rolling her nipple around between his finger and thumb but because he knows how sensitive it is he does not want to stop and is willing to use his hook if Emma is up to it.

"Emma, love," Killian sighed, "Can I use my hook on you, please?"

Emma lets out a moan before she could even answer her husband, "Please Killian! Do anything to get me over the edge please!"

Not having to be told twice Killian reaches down between this with his hook sliding it over her clit with very little pressure. With just that little touch he felt Emma come undone around him with him following right behind her. Rolling onto her back he pulls Emma to lay against his side as she magically made a blanket appear to keep them from catching a chill.

"Em, if that's what sex during the pregnancy is going to be like our house will constantly have a new baby in it all the time," Killian said with a chuckle before placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Let's get me through this pregnancy first before we start talking about another kid," Emma looks up at him and give him a look.

"Okay, love. When can we find out what we are having? If we lived in the Enchanted Forest we wouldn't be able to find out but we are living here and I would really like to know." Killian said as he sat up and pulled her up with him.

Emma started getting chilly so she used her magic to put their sweats back on them before she answered him, "We can find out in about 12 weeks. I'm only about 8 weeks along now."

For the rest of the evening they spent time talking about nursery ideas, baby names, and Emma explained what pregnancy will be like here rather than in the Enchanted Forest. When they finally fell asleep after moving down to the Captain's Quarters so that Emma would be more comfortable, morning came too quick and they were headed back to the mainland to have breakfast with their family. Once they docked Killian pulled her into one last kiss before her little sister would be able to attack her after they got off the ship.

"I love you, Killian. Thank you for the perfect date night!" Emma says placing on last kiss to his lips before they headed toward Granny's to meet the family.


End file.
